XANA's Diary
by KodeLyokoKrazy
Summary: What goes through XANA's mind through season 1 and 2 as he attacks? Spoiler Warning!: Each Entry is on actual episodes. Srry wont be updating this for a while
1. TeddyGozilla

**XANA'S DIARY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko **

**Me: I don't? **

**Disclaimer: No and you never will **

**Me: Awww man**

April 19, 2004

Dear Diary,

Today was just like any other day. Once again my plan of taking over the world failed. I should have known that possessing a teddy bear would have been to attention catching but too late now. Also possessing that teddy bear and making it grow 20 stories high took away all my power making me to weak to fight against those annoying children. I mean this is pathetic! I am a super powerful computer virus and I can't even defeat five stupid kids? Ugh I am so angry at myself for letting my guard down there were so many times where I could have made my move and I didn't. Oh well, next time I will have to give my plan a little more thought. I will write more later.

XANA


	2. Seeing Is Believing

**XANA'S DIARY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko**

April 25, 2004

Dear Diary,

Oh my gosh! I was soooo close! This time my plan was to kill all the world by nuclear force but I was thwarted again by who other then Aelita and her stupid annoying human friends. Wow how did they do it? I mean how can they defeat me I was planning for almost a week! Ugh I feel like slapping myself right now. I swear that I will get them next time!

XANA

Sorry its so short I'm supposed to be doing my school work rite now (im homeskewled) and I don't wanna get in trouble so I just typed up something. I'm updating soon though


	3. Holiday In The Fog

**XANA'S DIARY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko**

May 12, 2004

Dear Diary,

I guess I kind of broke my promise of getting them this time, I'm just mad. I mean if I can rule Lyoko why not Earth? Well the answer is those aggravating kids! If I could just get rid of them the world would be mine! Today I tried to kill them over the holiday which was I must say pretty stupid because I soon found out only 3 people were there. That boy who runs the computer and a arrogant girl with who I think was her father. I swear that fat guy sure seemed related to her. Well looks like toxic gas is off my list. I am not sure what I will do next but I know that if I will kill those kids I will have to think of something no one would expect. Hmmm maybe I will try one of my old tricks… sly look comes over face

XANA

**Ugh I know I am getting really bad at this sorry. I thought this would be easy and I was wrong. I am still new to this so plze no flames cuz I know it sux. Sorry I am like rackin my brains for ideas on how to do this! Log book is coming soon!**


	4. Log Book

**XANA'S DIARY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko**

**Sorry I took so long to update, I have a new CL site that I have been working on with my friend Alyssa (woot she has the same name as me but one letter off)(She is known as AelitaLover13 on You-tube as I am Lyoko4Lyfe) Anyways its up and running so check it out the links are on my profile! Join please its really worth it!**

May 12, 2004

Dear Diary,

Muhahhah wow I think I might have found someone as almost as evil as I am! And that's really saying something. That one called 'Sissy' is… I mean Wow! She actually had enough evil to go and steal Samurai lyoko boy's diary which for some reason is really important to him. I would have never thought she could be so well, evil! I'm really actually impressed. Maybe she could join the evil side and considering how evil she is already it wouldn't be that hard to persuade her. Anyways Geisha lyoko girl managed to get her so called diary and cross-fired her way to get it back by using the girls same method of which the pathetic computer boy calls black-mailing. I searched my database and found that when someone black mails another it is a betrayal of a sorts which includes a bad outcome if the black mailed person does not do as the other says. Man I am beginning to think these humans aren't as pathetic as I thought. Many of them to have a dark hard drive or as they called it the mind. Well anyways as they were bickering and such on the bus I decided to end the fight by using a chemical plant, like I said one of my old tricks … But Cat lyoko boy managed to get out and get to Lyoko and get Aelita to deactivated the tower just a mere split second before my plan would have worked… Well I guess it's back to scheming evilly once again.

XANA

**Wow I Actually think this one was pretty good! I feel so evil now...muhhahahahaha! Big Bug is coming soon!**


	5. Big Bug

**XANA's Diary**

**Ok I am really really sorry for not updating. This one is going to be a bit different as it will be going as it is happening.**

* * *

BIG BUG

Ok this is going to be kind of awkward. I am trying to launch an attack and write in my diary at the same time so this might get a bit confusing. Ok let me get started real quick. (beep!) Ok I got my tower activated. Now lets see I don't have much time till those annoying kids get here. Ok now hmmm.. now lets see i need to make some new ghosts.

(5 minutes l8r)

Ok there we go. Sorry about that, it takes me awhile to form a ghost. Now whats a good target? O o o I see! Trains! Ah its genius! Ok now to get the party started Muhahahahahaha! Ah lets get them heading for each other... ah muhhahahahhahaha now time to sit back and watch...

(15 minutes l8r)

(Over XANA's earth speaker) "Ok you guys head for the scanners, I will virtulize you near Aelita, then you will go to the tower and deactivate it!"

What? Noooo! They are here already? This is impossible I cannot believe it! "Bloks! Attack!" Muhahahahahaha! And now to watch them fight!

(10 mins l8r)

What! Another one of those kids are on lyoko? Tower turns from red to blue) What! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Grr I am too angry to write more, But I promise I soon shall destroy those kids once and for all! Muhahahahahaha

* * *

Well there you go hope you liked it please tell me which way is better so I will know how to write Cruel Dilemma 


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok I have been busy with these stories so please be patient… Also I have indeed changed my name from LyokoWriter to KodeLyokoKrazy! I was bored so I thot I would give me a new name! Anyways hope to update soon please bear with me!

Hope to update soon!

-KodeLyokoKrazy (aka the new and improved LyokoWriter)


End file.
